


Better Than the Best Plans (notfic)

by orphan_account



Series: Better than the Best (Friends) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Notfic, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The original plot outline for this series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been two and a half years. I don't think this fic is getting finished. Sorry :(

http://lolafeist.tumblr.com/post/79358422749/tw-things-i-want-to-read#notes  
“Complicated poly negotiations as anyone who dates Scott or Stiles figures out that Scott and Stiles literally can’t spend more than a few days apart without becoming cranky buttholes and furthermore, they have kind of a soul-deep need for physical affection from each other and a lot of adult discussion and recognizing of feelings has to happen and everyone ends up okay with it and sometimes Scott and Stiles’ significant others have movie nights downstairs with the volume up nice and loud while Scott and Stiles either have shower sex or take a nap together or play Halo for seven hours, you can never tell which one they’re gonna do.”

Possible series titles: Inseparable  
Scott and Stiles are better at friendship than you  
Better than the Best (Friends)

PLOT [AU - no Hale fire, but werewolves are real. Derek’s parents and Peter are killed by someone wanting to take the alpha power (this is just before Kate would have tried to start her plan, I think), but Derek and Laura manage to take on the power-seeking person, weakened by the battle, and then raise the younger Hales. Laura is 22, Derek is 18, needs-a-name Hale is 14, Cora is 12, twin need-names Hales are 10. When Laura first became the Alpha, a hunter, Kate Argent, tried to wipe out what was left of the family, thinking they were weakened. Laura and Derek end up maiming Kate permanently (I’m thinking she loses an arm) and she runs off. No hunters come for retribution - I think Chris knows what she tried to do, so he makes her agree to lie to Gerard and says Kate already dealt with the wolves that hurt her.)

Part 1 (Grade five to end sophomore)

Scott/Stiles friendship background. Note: at no point do they ever think what they are doing is dating. They just hug a lot. And yeah, Stiles kissed Scott in exuberation once,  
and now they kiss sometimes. And sure, they have sex, but it’s more like a big long hug. (look at - how they became friends, first kiss, first time having sex, discussing Stiles’s infatuation with Lydia, them trying out for Lacrosse, etc.)

 

 

Part 2 (End of Sophomore to start of Senior year)

 

Then Allison comes along. Scott falls madly in love with her. Stiles thinks it’s cute and encourages it. Scott manages to go out with Allison a couple of times, and she really likes him too. Yay!

Allison thinks they should be boyfriend/girlfriend. Yay! Which means being exclusive. Yay! Which means no more kissing Stiles. Oh.

Stiles and Scott talk, and Stiles is all “Go for it. We knew this would happen sometime. Well, no, we didn’t. But apparently most best bros aren’t as good bros as we are?”

Allison and Scott date exclusively. It’s very cute. For like a week. By then, Stiles and Scott are both miserable (scene with Sheriff noticing Stiles is down and Stiles says it’s because Scott has a girlfriend and the Sheriff is sympathetic and clearly doesn’t suspect anything beyond Scott and Stiles being friends) and Allison tries to fix it by pointing out they can still hug and normal friend stuff. That helps. Except then one day they kiss without thinking about it, and when Scott realises (like hours later), he feels super guilty and tells Allison and apologises. 

Allison and Scott talk, and Allison asks (non-accusatorially) if Scott is in love with Stiles. Scott is thrown but this question. ‘Cause he loves Stiles, they are bros, and he loves kissing Stiles and sleeping with Stiles, but what he feels for Allison is a whole different ball game. Like he wants to sing love songs for her and daydreams about them getting married and going on romantic trips to Paris. He mostly wants to play Halo and muck around with Stiles. 

Allison gets it at last, but is still not sure what is going on, so she talks to Stiles. Stiles is very similar, no romantic interest in Scott whatsoever, but he might die if he has to go for another week without touching him. 

They all sit down together and Allison says that as long as they are honest with her, and as long as they truly aren’t romantically involved, and as long as Scott is genuinely wanting Allison romantically, Scott and Stiles can continue their thing.

That’s how things go for a while. Then Allison’s family moves at the start of senior year and Scott and her agree to eternal devotion and Stiles cuddles Scott through his heartbreak.

“Look, Scott, I really like you,” Allison says.

“Yeah?” Scott says, smiling shyly.

“Yes, you idiot,” Allison says, rolling her eyes and kissing him. Scott grins.

“I really like you too,” Scott says.

“Yeah?” Allison says. Scott nods earnestly. “It’s just… I’ve seen you with Stiles. Kissing him. Are you guys dating? Please tell me I’m not your beard. I won’t tell anyone if you aren’t ready to come out, but I can’t keep pretending. I’m falling for you, Scott. Hard.”

“Stiles and I aren’t like that,” Scott says, confused by her assumption, but thrilled by her talk of falling for him. “We’re just friends.”

“Who kiss,” Allison says.

“Yeah,” Scott says. “And sometimes we have sex.”

“Like a friends with benefits thing?” Allison asks, brow crinkling.

“I guess?” Scott says. He’s never really thought about what he and Stiles do. It just makes so much sense to them. Giving it a name seems wrong, it’s just part of who they are.

“Right,” Allison says, taking a deep breath. “Scott, I really like you and I really want us to together.”

Scott beams. “That’s exactly what I want, Allison.”

“So I would be your girlfriend and you would be my boyfriend?” Allison confirms.

It’s quite possible Scott’s smile can now be seen from space. “Yes!”

“And we’d be exclusive. I won’t see anyone else and you won’t either.”

Scott shakes his head vigorously. It makes his stomach feel funny at the thought of being with anyone who isn’t Allison, and he nearly punched Jackson for hitting on Allison the other day. Exclusive is exactly what he wants. This may be the greatest day in Scott’s life. “No, no seeing anyone else. Just you and me. Always.”

“So you’d end things with Stiles?” Allison says, a small smile curving her lips.

“Oh,” Scott says. Allison’s smile falls and Scott wants to kiss her until she’s gasping with laughter, but he doesn’t because right now he’s thinking about kissing Stiles. It’s not something he can imagine giving up. He can’t imagine having to give up kissing Allison either, but he thinks that would feel more like his heart had been cut out. Not being allowed to kiss Stiles would be more like waking up and finding he couldn’t read any more. Or everyone was speaking Portuguese. Or werewolves were real.

“Allison, I really want to be with you, but Stiles is my best friend. I’m not saying no,” Scott adds quickly, hating to see Allison’s eyes fill with hurt. “But I have to talk to him first, and then we can be together.”

Allison nods, reaching out to squeeze Scott’s hand. “That’s fair.”

 

“Allison wants to be my girlfriend,” Scott blurts out.

“That’s great!” Stiles says, pulling Scott into a tight hug. “I knew you had it in you, buddy.”

“Yeah,” Scott says. Stiles’s grin fades at Scott’s lack of excitement.

“If you don’t want Allison to be your girlfriend, she doesn’t have to be,” Stiles says. “I know it’s all you’ve talked about since you saw her, but it’s okay to change your mind. I may have to perform a quick exorcism just in case, but if you still don’t want to date her after that I’ll support you.”

Scott managed a laugh and pulls Stiles in for a kiss. “She wants to be exclusive.”

“That’s good, right?” Stiles says. “You nearly punched Jackson for talking to her the other day, and there’s no one else you fancy.”

“Well, no,” Scott says. He gestures between them. “But we would have to stop...”

“She doesn’t want you to have friends?” Stiles asks, worried. “Because that’s not so good.”

 

“She doesn’t want me kissing my friends,” Scott says. It takes a moment before Stiles realises what Scott is getting at.

“Oh,” Stiles says. “I hadn’t thought about that. She knows we aren’t dating, right?”

“Yeah,” Scott says. “She said something about friends with benefits.”

Stiles laughs. “Isn’t it funny, I’ve never thought about… what we do. As dating or whatever.”

“No,” Scott says.

“I guess it’s not really what friends do, is it?” Stiles adds. Scott shakes his head. Stiles moves to kiss him and stops halfway. “Wait, what do friends do when their bro is sad?”

“I have no idea,” Scott says, frowning. “You could punch me in the shoulder?”

Stiles makes a fist, placing a small kiss on it before bumping it against Scott’s shoulder. “Did that help?”

Scott shakes his head, and Stiles cups his jaw and kisses him.

“Well, my young padawan, we knew this day would come,” Stiles says, releasing Scott and stepping back. “Well, no, we didn’t, but we probably should have. You’ve found love at last, and she is smoking hot. Go, live the dream.”

Scott pulls Stiles in for a hug. “Thanks bro.”

 

Part 3 (College: Freshman year)

Stiles meets someone at the start of college*. He’s gorgeous and cranky and like 6 years older than him (he dropped out of college when his parents died suddenly and was helping his older sister raise their younger siblings, and is back at college now), but like a hundred years out of his league, and yeah, clearly nothing is going to happen there. But then there’s a paired project and they get to know each other and it turns out cranky pants might not be so out of Stiles’s league as previously thought.

Derek and Stiles start dating and it is cute, but Stiles is tentative. He knows now if he is dating someone it isn’t fair to be still kissing and sleeping with Scott, and Scott is totally on board, but they both know how miserable they get, and spooning only helps so much. Finally, Stiles sits down to talk to Derek and it basically goes:

“I have a friend I need to kiss sometimes, but it’s not romantic?”  
“Werewolves are real and I am one.”

The werewolf thing gets explained first, and then Derek admits he had smelled Scott on Stiles and assumed they were dating, and then when he found Stiles was single, thought they were just friends with benefits, and then when they started dating he stopped smelling of Scott, so he didn’t think about it. Derek understands some of it, the need to touch people like he does with his pack, and he doesn’t relate to the rest, but he thinks he gets it. Stiles talks about what they did with Allison, and Derek says he is happy to try something like that, if Stiles’s wants to. Only, he’ll want Scott to smell like him, so it’s just like Stiles smells like pack, not like a rival. The talk to Scott (including the werewolf stuff), and Scott agrees to try things and assures Derek he has no romantic designs on Stiles, and then Derek gives him an awkward hug/scent marking session, which cracks Stiles up.

Things are good.

*They don’t go to college in Beacon Hills. Derek’s family is back in Beacon Hills (although the older ones may have scattered to other colleges. They aren’t here, at any rate). Scott and Stiles share a dorm room, and Derek has found a one bedroom place to rent. Derek’s Alpha is Laura, and they are in contact over the phone, but they don’t find it hard to live apart particularly.

Part 4 (Sophomore year)

Scott meets a girl who has apparently been crushing on him, and they go out for coffee, and it’s not what he feels for Stiles, and it’s not what he felt for Allison, but she’s cute and makes him laugh and he thinks something might come of it. They start to date.

Stiles gets antsy when they all agree nothing until Kira knows and agrees to it. Derek tries to distract him, but he misses Scott. It’s bad.

Scott gets up his nerve to tell Kira, who freaks out a little, thinking Scott in in a long term relationship with Stiles and Derek. It takes a lot of explaining. Allison’s name comes up a few times. Kira says she’s sorry, she likes Scott, but what they have is too new to cope with this, and also Scott is apparently still in love with Allison, and Derek seems to not trust her. Kira out.

Scott’s sad, and Derek and Stiles take him out for a drink, Scott and Stiles get drunk and affectionate, and Derek takes them home and they all share a bed together.

When Scott wakes up, he freaks out a little. He really does not want to be in a relationship with Derek. Fortunately, Derek feels the same way, but he doesn’t mind Scott, and Scott is important to Stiles, and Scott was sad, and bed sharing was how they got through the death of his parents and uncle growing up. Scott calms down and crawls back into bed with Stiles, and Derek goes to get breakfast. Scott wakes Stiles up to tell him Derek’s okay and Stiles is sympathetic about Kira and they kiss and snuggle and go back to sleep.

 

“Kira, I really like you,” Scott says. Kira looks at him curiously. “And I can really see us going somewhere, yeah?”

Kira nods, reaching out to squeeze Scott’s hand. “Me too,” she admits, smiling.

“So I think it’s really important we start this relationship by being completely honest with each other,” Scott says.

Kira’s smile drops and she leans in to whisper, “Do you have an STD?”

Scott lets out a startled laugh. “No, I have a Stiles.”

“A what?” Kira asks. Then it clicks. “Stiles? As in your best friend Stiles?

 

“Then in the middle of sophomore year, Allison transferred to Beacon Hills,” Scott says. “And I sort of fell in love with her at first sight.”

“Did Stiles mind?” Kira asks.

“Nah,” Scott says fondly. “He was still madly in love with Lydia, and Allison was her new best friend. He thought it was great.”

“So you dated this Allison girl?” Kira says.

“Yeah,” Scott says. “Took me ages to get the courage to ask her out. I probably wouldn’t have if Stiles hadn’t really encouraged me to go for it.”

“Right,” Kira says. “And you kept dating Stiles while you dated Allison? Did she know?”

“I was never dating Stiles,” Scott says.

“Sleeping with him, then,” Kira says.

“I’d only been out with Allison a couple of times when we talked about dating properly,” Scott says. “With labels. She told me she’d seen me kissing Stiles, and said she didn’t mind, but that she wanted us to be exclusive. I was over the moon, until I realised that she was counting Stiles in that.”

“So what happened?” Kira asks.

“I talked to Stiles, we agreed that was fair, and I started dating Allison exclusively,” Scott says.

“That’s all I want,” Kira says. “I can talk to Stiles too, if that would help.”

Scott shakes his head. “It didn’t go well. Stiles and I were both miserable within a week. Allison noticed, and pointed out it was okay for us to still hug and stuff. That helped, but one day we kissed. I didn’t even think about it at the time, but later, I was wracked with guilt and told Allison what happened. She didn’t really get what Stiles and I are to each other, but she knew she wasn’t competing with Stiles, or that Stiles didn’t want me to be with her. So we agreed that Stiles and I could still be together while she was my girlfriend.”

“And that worked?” Kira asks, frowning.

“Yeah,” Scott says smiling. “Best year and a half of my life.”

“So why did it end?” Kira asks.

“Allison moved away,” Scott says sadly. “Her parents moved a lot with their job.”

 

Part 5 (Junior year)

Things are cool between Derek/Stiles and Scott/Stiles and yay. They all decide to move in together, a three bedroom place (reasoning being Derek and Stiles will share a room and consider themselves living together as a couple, but Derek wants Scott and Stiles to feel free to be together, but doesn’t want it to feel like Stiles is just bed-hopping between boyfriends, and he wants to minimise the amount of sex etc they have on a bed he sleeps in).

Scott flirts with a girl at a party and it could clearly be the start of something, and then Stiles, quite drunk, comes over, sees how cute and into Scott the girl is, congratulates him, gives him a big kiss and leaves. Scott is flustered and tries to explain to the girl, but she is cool with it and they make out.

Scott tells Stiles the story in the morning, and Derek laughs, and Stiles is mortified and apologises. 

Scott and the girl go out to coffee and Scott explains what the situation is, and the girl says he can keep sleeping with Stiles. They start dating and things are good for a while, and then one day she introduces him to an ex of hers she has been thinking of getting back together with, and suggests they start dating all together, and Scott can stop sleeping with Stiles because he’ll be able to sleep with this boy. (Possibly the girl and the ex broke up because the ex wasn’t happy just being with a girl?) Scott declines, and breaks up with the girl.

Scott talks to Stiles about what happened, and admits he’s a bit confused because while he is all over Stiles’s body, he doesn’t think he is actually into guys. The thought of being with the girl’s ex didn’t appeal at all, and he isn’t attracted to Derek. Stiles thinks about it, suggesting maybe he just isn’t attracted to the ex or Derek, or maybe he isn’t attracted to guys but likes Stiles, or maybe he needs to love someone before he can want them sexually. Stiles assures him that it doesn’t matter, either way, not to him, just lets him know that whoever he falls for, girl or dude or anything else, he’ll support him.

Derek ends up crawling in to bed with them, wanting to comfort Scott. In the morning he tells him, “Don’t worry about wanting to be with Stiles. It’s got nothing to with sexuality, it’s just one of the mysteries of the universe. Or possibly a sign of brain damage.”

Part 6 (Senior Year)

Stiles, Scott and Derek go home for the first family holiday in the year (thanksgiving?), staying at Stiles’s home (Derek has met the Sheriff before, there was overprotective fathering, and the Sheriff is a bit suspicious of Derek). The Sheriff catches Stiles and Scott kissing at one point and all hell breaks loose. He thinks Stiles is cheating on Derek, and tells him to dump Derek if he wants to be with Scott. Then they explain what the situation is, and the Sheriff is all “does Derek know?” and then “Is Derek sleeping with Scott too?” The situation is explained and the Sheriff doesn’t quite get it, but thinks Derek is a saint to put up with it, and tells Stiles to appreciate him.

They come home for the next family holiday (christmas?), staying again with the Sheriff, and don’t bother trying to hide anything. When the Sheriff sees how exactly the same Scott and Stiles are, he sort of gets it a bit better. 

The next thing they come home for is Melissa’s birthday, and Melissa is a bit confused when not only Stiles, but Stiles’s boyfriend stays with them and Scott decides to try and explain things to his mom and she says their high school years make more sense now (she sort of thought Scott and Stiles were experimenting at first, but then Scott got a girlfriend and it didn’t seem to stop). Scott is mortified his mother knew what Scott was up to, but Melissa shrugs and says “I was just grateful to have found the condoms” Cue further mortification. Melissa also asks if Scott is sleeping with Derek, and Scott says no and asks the universe why everyone thinks that.

Another break comes up, and they all go away together (“somewhere where people won’t think I’m sleeping with Derek,” Scott pleads)

 

“Stiles, I think we have reached the stage in our relationship where you can just call me Melissa,” Mrs McCall tells Stiles.

“You can call me Sheriff or sir,” Stiles’s dad tells Scott.

Part 7 (After college)

Things are lovely. Stiles and Derek are doing well, and it’s looking a bit like there might be some proposing going on in the near future. Scott is a little sad to be single, but he’s really happy with Stiles, and Derek’s not so bad (they are kind of like brothers by now), and really all of his needs are being met, he’s just feeling ready to find someone and start a new chapter of his life.

Allison comes into town. Her dad’s been training her to be a hunter, and she’s single and Scott is pretty overjoyed and they spend a long time catching up (though werewolves don’t come up) and he ends up taking her home to see Stiles and meet Derek. Derek yanks Scott away from Allison and shoves him and Stiles behind him and growls at Allison.

“Oh, yeah, werewolves are apparently real?” Scott offers, poking his head out from behind Derek. “I haven’t seen Derek do this before, but we’re kind of his pack and he does get protective.”

“It’s okay, I know about werewolves, Scott,” Allison says. She’s pulled out a bow and is pointing it at Derek.

“Her family hunts them,” Derek says. “Her aunt tried to kill my entire family.”

“Oh,” Scott says. Stiles puts a hand on Derek’s back, hands moving slow and cautious.

“Allison, any chance you could put down the crossbow,” Stiles says. “I’ve been living with Derek for years now and let me tell you, if he hasn’t killed me so far even though I turned his socks pink and drink milk straight out of the carton, he probably won’t be doing so in the next five minutes.”

Allison stares at Derek, eyes narrowed, but lowers the weapon. Derek straightens, but lets out a low growl when Allison tries to come closer, and won’t let Scott or Stiles out from behind him.

Allison eventually leaves, and Scott talks Derek into a truce, to give Allison a chance to defend herself. (Derek is really against the idea, but Scott is still kind of in love with Allison, and he seems so upset by the idea of not having her in his life, and there’s some angsting where Stiles has to reassure Derek Scott isn’t going to leave him, and Scott has to reassure them he isn’t choosing Allison over them)

Allison explains that she only ever goes after werewolves who have spilled human blood, who are a danger to humans. She didn’t know what he aunt had done and is horrified at the thought of it. Derek is suspicious, but after some kind of obvious scent-marking of Scott, says he trusts her. Allison asks what their arrangement is, and they explain it’s similar to what they had in high school, except Derek is a werewolf and that means he sees Scott as pack, so if Allison and he ever got serious, Allison would become pack too.

Allison and Scott start to date, and their relationship is going lovely, but it’s still tense with Derek and Allison. Derek gets a little territorial with Scott which Stiles finds hilarious (big hugs when he leaves the house or comes home, lends him jumpers, there’s bedsharing, even asks Stiles to give him a hickey, and Stiles tells him to do it himself, to which Scott says noooo). Stiles finds it hilarious until Derek asks Stiles to marry him, and Stiles is worried he’s just asking as a way of claiming him in the face of his worry about Allison. They talk, and decide it’s something they will revisit once this territorialism has died down.

Scott brings Allison over a lot to try and smooth things over. It goes okay. There’s an awkward night where Allison is over, and Scott and Stiles disappear together, and Allison and Derek are left alone together.

“Do you think they did this deliberately?” Allison asks. Derek shrugs. 

“I wouldn’t put it past them,” Derek says, and he sounds cross, but there’s no mistaking the fondness that comes with it.

Allison looks down the hall. “What do you think they’re doing?”

Derek shrugs again. “Could be having sex. Could be playing halo.”

“Can’t you hear them?” Allison asks. Derek gives her a look of disbelief.

“I learned to tune them out a long time ago,” Derek says. Allison lets out a small surprised laugh.

“Fair enough.”

They fall into an awkward silence, both deliberately not listening for sounds coming out of Scott’s room.

“Does it bother you?” Allison asks. “Scott and Stiles, together, I mean.”

Derek shakes his head. “No. It’s just who they are. I know Scott isn’t trying to take Stiles away from me, and I know Stiles would be unhappy without him.”

Allison nods.

“I love Stiles,” Derek continues and the words come pouring out. “Loving Stiles means loving the ways he rambles. It means loving the way his mind works, the way he sees the world. It means loving every part of him, even the parts that don’t make sense or drive me crazy. Scott is a part of Stiles the same way his dad is, the same way his mom and the pain of losing her is. It only takes two days of them being apart before Stiles starts rubbing at his arms and waist, like he’s starting to loosen at the seams. He gets cranky and sulky after five days, and clingy and desperate after nine. His relationship with Scott means Scott is part of my pack, and pack is allowed to seek comfort within its own ranks. Scott has become mine, too. He’s my brother. Stiles’s lover. I don’t know why, but it makes sense.”

“Scott once said not being able to have Stiles would be like waking up one day and not being able to read,” Allison says. “He’d struggle on, but the world wouldn’t make sense any more.”

“Did it bother you?” Derek asks, curious. He’s never been able to talk to someone who’s been through this before. Laura is surprisingly understanding, but Allison has been through this before. Is going through it now. The thought takes Derek aback, he’s never seen them as similar before. He’s never seen any common ground between them. She’s a hunter, he’s a werewolf. They’re both in love with men who can’t live without each other. 

“No,” Allison replies. “Once we worked it all out, I mean. It just… worked.”

Derek nods.

“I mean, I was pretty heartbroken the first time I saw Scott kiss Stiles,” she admits. “But then he asked me out the next day and I was so happy I sort of forgot about it. Assumed it was over.”

“When I first met Stiles, he reeked of Scott,” Derek says. “I thought they were dating, and told myself not to fall in love with him.”

“I can’t imagine them dating,” Allison says. “Not now. It’s weird, I know, I can’t imagine them not being together, but I can’t imagine them dating.”

“No,” Derek says. Silence falls between them again, but it’s more comfortable. They’re both lost in their own thoughts.

“Has Scott dated anyone else?” Allison asks, breaking the silence. “He hasn’t mentioned anyone, but I get the feeling he’s avoiding talking about it.”

“There have been two women,” Derek says. “Or at least two I know about.”

Allison laughs. “If Scott dating meant Stiles and Scott being kept from each other, I’m sure Stiles would have let you know all about it.”

“True,” Derek concedes. “Then two since we got together, and no mention of others before that.”

“When did you guys get together?” Allison asks.

“Halfway through Stiles’s freshman year,” Derek says.

“Wow,” Allison says. “You’ve been together a long time then.”

“Coming up to five years,” Derek says.

“Five years and only two girlfriends,” Allison says.

“That I know of,” Derek says, quickly. He’s uncomfortable with the realisation that he’s revealing private information Scott has for some reason chosen to keep from Allison.

“That Stiles pined through, you mean,” Allison says, quirking a knowing smile. “Is that why there were only two? Did they not like the whole Scott and Stiles thing?”

 

Derek hesitates. It’s Scott’s personal history and it’s not his place to go around telling Allison. Not without his permission. But the nature of their relationship means he was involved in all of this, he wasn’t just an outside observer. They made decisions together, discussed options, made plans for the future. Derek comforted Scott through the fall out of the break-ups, and knows how much Scott hates talking about what happened. He’s seen Scott mumble through conversations with Stiles. He can clearly see how much worse explaining things to Allison would be. They haven’t been in each others lives for so long, and Scott needs to know where he stands with people before he feels comfortable opening up to them. 

“With Kira, yes,” Derek says, finally. Against all odds, he does trusts Allison not to use this information against Scott. “They had only known each other for a short time. All they had was mutual attraction, flirting, and a sense of potential. Scott didn’t feel right trying to start thing with Kira if she didn’t know about Stiles, and Kira didn’t feel comfortable starting a relationship with someone already in a very serious relationship. It’s also possible she wasn’t comfortable around me. I may have scared her off, a bit.”

“You didn’t like Kira?” Allison asks. Derek looks sheepish for a moment.

“She was a kitsune,” Derek says. “Wolves and foxes don’t get along.”

Allison laughs, delighted. “Oh my god, you are worse than a parent.”

Derek frowns. “What?”

“I thought it was just the hunter thing,” Allison says. “But you, Derek, are worse than an overprotective father. No one will ever be good enough for Scott, will they?”

Derek’s face screws up with disgust. 

“I let Scott sleep with Stiles. By your logic, that’s practically incest,” he says. “And I’m letting him go out with you, the niece of a woman who tried to kill my entire family. I don’t think I’ll be up for any father of the year awards.”

“Thanks,” Allison says softly. “For giving me a chance.”

“You were good for Scott and Stiles,” Derek says. “You showed them they could be who themselves and still be happy.”

“Call it even?” Allison asks, smiling. Derek laughs and nods. “So who was the second girl? You said they didn’t break up because of Stiles?”

“No,” Derek said. “She knew about them before Scott started dating her. She said she was fine with it.”

“But she wasn’t?” Allison asks.

“I don’t know,” Derek says, shrugging. “But she wanted him to enter an exclusive relationship with her and her ex. Her male ex. We got the impression she thought Scott just needed to have a man to fuck to be happy in a relationship, and didn’t see why she couldn’t get in on that action. I really don’t know, though. Either Scott didn’t know or he didn’t want to talk about it. It wasn’t going to last between them, anyway. I think Scott was just excited to be with someone who didn’t keep him from Stiles. And I think she just liked the thought of being sexually avant garde.”

 

Allison and Derek talk some more. When Scott and Stiles finally return, they are all sleepy and snuggly.

Stiles stumbles into the room, and flops onto Derek, curling up into his lap and mouthing kisses on his neck until Derek pulls him into a kiss. Scott follows, collapsing on the couch next to Derek and dropping his head onto Derek’s shoulder. Derek’s hand moves automatically to brush through Scott’s dishevelled hair, Scott making small noises of contentment. A laugh from Allison makes Derek aware of what he is doing, conscious of the easy affection as he has never been before. It makes him almost uncomfortable and he goes to push Scott away, but then Stiles’s hand settles on top of his and he calms down. They aren’t doing anything wrong.

“Sorry,” Allison says. “It’s just weird to see you so... domestic. So harmless.”

Derek gives a small growl and lets his fangs drop, flashing them at her. “Better?”

“Much,” Allison says, and they laugh. Stiles looks between them.

“When did you two become friends?” Stiles asks. “Should we be worried?”

Allison slowly starts staying with them more and more, until one day Derek says she’s moving in and he will keep her against her will if need be.

 

Part 8 

They all go home for the holidays, ostensibly Scott and Allison are staying with Melissa, and Derek and Stiles with the Sheriff, but they all sleep in the one house after a few nights (one?) of Scott and Stiles complaining, and meeting the next day Derek even scent marks Allison. Melissa and the Sheriff don’t try to understand it.

Stiles tells Derek, if he still wants to, they can get married. When they tell Scott and Allison, Scott asks if that means he can propose to Allison now. Allison grins and Stiles tells him to pick another date.

END

 

Future things  
\- Derek and Stiles wedding. Laura and the other Hales come. They have the same instinctive fear of Allison.  
\- Allison falling pregnant and Derek being all over feeding her and caring for her and belly rubs. Scott is over the moon. Stiles freaks out about how to explain their living arrangement to the child.  
-Scene like in prompt: Scott and Stiles haven’t seen each other in a couple of days, and when they come home, they disappear into their bedroom (When the four live together, the bedrooms are Derek/Stiles, Scott/Stiles, Allison/Scott) and Allison and Derek watch a movie. It starts getting late, and so they wander off to bed. Middle of the night, Stiles comes into his and Derek’s room, wakes Derek saying “come on, snuggle pile time” and Derek just grunts, “did you change the sheets?” Stiles: “We didn’t have sex, we were just playing halo. Do you really think Scott and I can have sex for seven hours?”

In something:

“You thought we were having sex for nine hours?” Stiles asks, amazed. He crawls over to Derek, kneeling and pulling Derek down for a quick kiss. “N’aww, did you hear that, Scotty? Derek thinks we have stamina!”

Scott blushes and buries himself under the covers. 

“You’re right, I should have known better,” Derek says, frowning sadly at Stiles. He gets a pinch in his side for his trouble.

“Hey, you never know, maybe Scotty here makes up for what I lack,” Stiles says. 

“Don’t talk to him about our sex life!” Scott protests. Derek groans.

“Don’t let him know you hate it, he’ll never shut up now and believe me, I hear too much of your sex life as is,” Derek says. Stiles wrinkles his nose.

“That’s gross, man,” Stiles says.

 

New Structure

Part One - Scott/Stiles Backstory  
Part Two - Allison  
Part Three - go to college, meet Derek. Covers approx a year, there’s a mystery going on with people going missing, being killed gruesomely, something supernatural that they get caught up in and solve.  
Part Four - Mid sophomore year: Lydia turns up, confused by her newfound powers, almost driven mad by them. They help her, end up calling Derek’s family and Laura takes her in. Scott sort of sees Kira for a while. Start of junior year: they move out. They go home to BH for the holidays. In the new year, Cora comes to stay with them, which is nice at first, but then stays too long (during which time Scott dates other person) - turns out Laura’s worried that something’s going to happen to them, Lydia is no better and Laura thinks she went to them to protect them. They look into it, and find some odd disappearances that people haven’t noticed, or are explained away quite flimsily. Try to find a connection between victims, think it might be for some kind of ritual thing, 

[At one point, even though it’s obvious nothing is ever going to come of Stiles’s crush on Lydia, it does raise the question of how they would deal with it if Stiles did want to date Lydia. Scott and Derek talk about it, and Derek is works out he’s okay with it if Scott is okay with it and he likes the person enough to make them pack the way he’s made Scott pack. They talk about how the idea in the abstract is strange and almost upsetting, but when considering it with a real person, it’s not so worrying.]

Oh! It would be nice if the mystery in part 3 and 4 turn out to be somewhat related and whatever it is, is also what calls Allison back 

Part 5 - Allison returns


End file.
